Up to the present time, most mailing labels are either typed out individually, are prepared in large batches of identical labels, or are prepared by mailing services using mailing plates or the like involving mechanical apparatus, or very large and expensive electronic printing equipment.
Accordingly, a principal object of the present invention is to provide a relatively economical and compact apparatus for printing a series of individualized labels.